912 days
by xXBrightSongXx
Summary: Takes place during the events of Cry Of The Wolf, Rose's Diary type thing of her time at Torchwood, where she becomes friends with an unexpected person. WARNING: Scenes of Torture.
1. Day 1

Day 1.

Rose slowly opened her eyes, everyone had left, their smells were stale in the air.

"So your the 'Important Specimen huh? What are you anyways?" Rose jumped up in surprise, letting out a howl of pain as she set off the shock collar. "Sorry didn't mean to spook 'ya. Im telepathic. In the cell next to you, there is a hole in the wall if you must see. So you an alien?"

Rose gulped and plastered herself to the floor, lest she get shocked again. "I-I honestly don't know." "Waddaya mean you don't know?" "Well I think I'm a werewolf but that's probably human slang for whatever I am." The voice chuckled in her head. "All right then 'werewolf' name?" "Rose... Rose Tyler." There was silence for a few moments, as if the man was contemplating. "Well then Rose Tyler, My name is Koschei, I'm a timelord." Rose subconsiously tilted her head in confusion. "But... there isn't anymore..." She said. The Doctor was the last timelord... right?

"Well I'm here arn't I? Not that I want to be here. Ain't my fault Rassilon decided to control me." Rose was starting to get confused, who the hell was Rassilon? "What happened? Killed Jack's date? Wait... nah he would probably just say damn and go find someone else." Koschei chuckled. "I like you. And I don't say that to alot of people. Well technically i've only ever liked one person, but then I sorta turned him into dobby, don't think he was too pleased about that... " He chuckled. "S'pose I deserve all this though. Even though technically everything I did never happened. Time was rever-"

Koschei stopped ebruptly. Rose slowly inched over to the hole he mentioned, staring in at him.

She saw that Jack was in the cell, there was a man chained to the wall, obviously Koschei.

Jack moved forward and punched Koschei in the chest, hard, sending him reeling into the wall with a thump and a groan. Rose moved away from the hole as Jack moved towards Koschei. She attempted to cover her ears as she heard thump after thump from Jack's merciless beatings.

Rose shot up and spun around at the sound of her door being opened, but she dropped again as the shock collar went off.

It was the girl, Gwen.

"Hello there... I'm not going to hurt you... I brought you some food." She mumbled soothingly. Rose, for some reason, instantly trusted this woman.

Slowly, she lifted one of her claws, running it over the dirt ground, writing, 'Gwen'. She moved away from it and nodded towards it at Gwen.

Gwen leaned over it and gasped. "You... know my name?" Rose nodded. She traced more words in the dirt. ' I am human. Not Monster.'

"GWEN!" Jack called from somewhere out side the cell. Gwen looked from the door to Rose. "I'm sorry, I'll come back later." She said, sitting a plate with chunks of meat down in front of Rose and hurrying out of the cell.

* * *

**HELLO :D**

**So yes this story takes place during the middle of Cry of the wolf, It's Rose's days at Torchwood basically. There isn't actually gonna be 912 chapters. That's craziness. I will skip a chunk of days here and there. There will probably be around 100-200 chapters, but most of 'em will be short.**

**_~Bst_**


	2. Day 2

Day 2

It wasn't till the next day that Koschei woke, groaning and whimpering in pain.

"Are you alright?" Rose said, gently pushing against his mind. "No actually, even though when someone beats me up I'm fine. Totally fine." Rose snorted and stood up, going over to the hole in the wall.

"Come over here." Rose insisted. "What for. I think my leg is broken." he said back. "Please just try. I can help you." He didn't reply but soon enough there was a eye staring at her threw the hole.

She put her paw against the hole and concentrated. Soon a bright gold energy was flowing threw the hole and into Koschei.

When she had finished and moved away, she could see Koschei sitting on the ground, panting.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Rose shrugged. "Well I was told it's the time vortex... Guess you could say I'm my own TARDIS. Can't really do anything with this collar on though." "Wait, you looked into a TARDIS's heart and survived? How?" "I don't know to be honest. But she is in my head, telling me I'll be fine." Rose scoffed and layed down closing her eyes.

"Dont feel very fine though. Being tortured by my friend." "Wait, who you friends with?" "Jack." Koschei snorted. "It's always him. So wait, you have a TARDIS? I heard there was a planet full of TARDIS piece's outside the universe, did ya figure out a way to get there?" Rose contemplated over telling him the truth, but decided against it.

"Yes...Junkyard..." Rose said, settling down, and falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry... shorter day... sorry :P Luv ya guys :P**

**~Bst**


	3. Day 17

Day 17

The next few days were pretty uneventful, except for the fact that Koschei had been taken from his cell the night before. He had yet to be brought back and Rose was starting to get worried.

Rose looked up as the door clicked open. Owen stepped in.

"Hello there wolfy! Gonna have a great snack today!" He said gleefully and injected a shot into Rose. And then she knew no more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Slowly Rose blinked open her eyes. She looked around slowly, noticing the lack of her collar. She was in a damp brick room, and chained to the otherside of it was Koschei, looking up at her threw unsure eyes. And then she noticed the puddle of blood around him.

"Go on wolfy, foooooood." Owen's voice echoed echoed around the room.

Rose took a step forward, before quickly rushing towards him.

"Goodbye Master." Jacks voice echoed around the room.

"Rose... hurts so much..." Koschei's voice sounded in her mind, weak and fading.

She slowly stepped forward and pressed her nose against his chest, allowing the Bad Wolf to flow threw her and into Koschei.

When she was finished, she slowly opened her eyes. Koschei sat, panting, but unharmed.

She vaugly heard the door slam open behind her. Leaning forward, she licked Koschei's face sloppily and spun around.

Jack stood there angerly, a gun in his hands.

"Go on ya stupid dog! Eat him!" He insisted, gesturing his gun towards Koschei.

Rose growled defiantly.

"Rose! He'll kill you!" Rose snorted. "Doctor will kill 'em ten times over." Unknown to Rose, Koschei visably stiffened.

Gwen burst into the room. "Jack stop! You said you wouldn't do this!" She yelled out, grabbing the gun from his hands.

Taking advantage of the destraction, Rose spun around and bit down on the restraints holding Koschei, snapping them off.

She crouched down. "Quick, get on my back. We are getting out." Koschei obliged quickly; and then they were off. Rose jumped over the two arguing torchwood members, out the door, up the front stairs and out of the tourist shop door.

* * *

**Be warned... this is about to turn into a master whump very very fast... and i'm gonna feel horrible at the end of it XD**

**~Bst**


	4. Day 17 part 2

The second rose stepped out of the tourist store, she knew it was a horrible idea. Its not everyday you see the dead prime minister riding a werewolf through the middle of Cardiff in broad daylight. There was also the fact that it was most certainly not a full moon, considering the sun was out.

Rose hissed in pain as she dashed into an alley, Koschei clinging to the fur on her back, desperately trying to not fall.

"There's a park, with a mini forest type thing just around the corner, we can go there, not CCTV around that area.

Rose didn't question how Koschei knew this as she turned the corner, dashing into said park towards the thick bush.

The second the pair were concealed, Rose stumbled, smashing against the ground and sending Koschei flying into a bush.

"What the hell was that f-" Koschei stopped short as he saw Rose quivering on the ground in pain.

"Woah woah woah, don't go dying on me wolfie, I have enough to deal with, don't want to add burn body to that list." Rose responded with a whimper.

Koschei's eyes widened in realization.

"You're actually a werewolf, like full moon werewolf. And there isn't a full moon so... your changing back?"

Rose nodded her head up and down painfully as she felt her bones start to rearrange themselves and various fur receding back into her skin.

By the end of it all she realized she was in the same clothes she was in 2 weeks ago in the junkyard.

Rose let out a groan and rubbed her head as the ache of being a wolf for such a long time took it's toll.

Koschei knelt down to her. "Not gonna die are you wolfie?" He questioned as he stared at her intently.

"M'alright" she said, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

Koschei grinned. "Good! Now, we seem to have gone from prisoners to hobos in a matter of seconds. Any ideas?"

Rose contemplated this for a moment before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small black pen. Sonic pen actually, the doctor had given it to her for emergencies.

"Sonic pen. Think it will do wonders on an atm... you wait here, I'll go get us some stuff." She said as she stood up, albeit shakily considering she hadn't used her human legs in over two weeks, and she started towards the exit of the park. 


	5. Day 17 part 3

Rose groaned under the weight of the bags, full of supplies, she was carrying.

Her sonic pen had made quick work of the ATM, causing it to spew out a few hundred dollars.

Rose grunted as she shifted a bag on her shoulder. Her legs, sore from not being used, were not helping her situation.

Rose let out a startled hiss as a bag slipped from her grasp and plummeted towards the sidewalk, that is until a hand shot out and grabbed it.

"Thanks a ton..." Rose said taking the bag back from the dark skinned woman.

"Martha, Martha Jones." The woman said with a smile.

"Well thank you Martha, I'm Rose Tyler, but I kinda have to run." Rose said quickly before hurrying down the street, unknowingly leaving a gaping Martha and the safety of the TARDIS behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Koschei?" Rose called as loudly as she dared, not wanting to alert anyone hiking of their presence.

"Mmm?" Came the response from behind the bush sitting to the left of her.

She stepped around it, revealing Koschei lying against a tree nonchalant.

"Got some supplies... Went by a chip truck so I decided to grab us some fish and chips..." She said handing the container over to Koschei, who looked rather confused.

"I've never had chips before... always had chicken when I was..." he cut himself off at the end, remembering Rose was beside him.

Rose stared at him strangely for a moment before responding.

"Well s'pose you are an alien so I guess its natural you haven't had any before... So go on then... try it!"

Koschei looked down at the chips awkwardly before picking one up and nibbling at it cautiously.

He chewed the chip thoughtfully for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Why have I never had these before they're brilliant!"

Rose couldn't help but release a giggle at this.

"What have you been too busy taking over the world or something?" She said sarcastically, lowering herself down beside him and chewing on her own chip.

She didn't notice Koschei freeze mid-chew beside her.


End file.
